Summer Vacation
by CoolKid94
Summary: It's summertime, and Conan has a plan to cheer Ran up: Shinichi! But how will he disguise his absence from three nosy kids? Features appearance of Shiho Miyano later on, but is ShinRan friendship story. Fake ConanXAyumi too.
1. New Invention

Alright, new story is up! I've had this idea for a while, and I thought I'd share it, though it'll take a few chapters to get into it.

Unlike every other story I've ever published, this story is NOT completely outlined. Meaning even I don't know where it's going to go. So maybe except some writer's block this time (though I doubt it).

This story contains elements from other fanfictions, but I made sure not to rip off any of them. The story is original, unique, and enjoyable!

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan. I do not. I will not. All I have are my manga volumes and my DCTP account.

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

Conan had used to like summer vacation, but that had been when he was Shinichi, and he could go wherever he wanted. Now he looked like a little kid, and kids were never supposed to go anywhere on their own. So Conan was stuck in Tokyo with his friends, the three real kids Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, and Genta.

Conan went out one Saturday to the park to play with the other three, and with Ai, if she was coming. He brought his soccer ball, and was soon playing 2 on 2 soccer with them. Around noon, though, he got a phone call, and he went away from everyone to take it.

"Hello?"

"Oh, Shinichi-kun!"

"Agasa-hakase! What do you need?"

"Well, I just finished a new invention that I think you'll take an interest in. Do you think you can come by later?"

"Sure, Hakase! See you then!"

Soon, Genta complained about being hungry, and they all went to a nearby restaurant to grab some food. While eating, Conan decided to ditch the others and go see Agasa's invention.

After they all finished, they went outside to go back to the park, but they stopped when they noticed Conan hadn't joined them. Conan was looking at his watch. Then he exclaimed, "Ahh! I forgot!" He turned to the other three, who were eyeing him curiously, and said, "Sorry guys, I just remembered an errand I have to do!" He ran off in, waving at the others.

Conan soon arrived at Agasa's house, and wasted no time in running to the front door and ringing the doorbell.

Ai answered the door. "Kudo-kun. I suppose you're here for Hakase's invention. Come with me." She let him in and led him to the lab in the back.

Agasa was walking around some sort of machine, tweaking it and making adjustments. He was wearing goggles on his forehead. Then Agasa went behind a control panel and flipped a switch, putting on his goggles. Ai shut her eyes, and Conan followed suit when he realized that a bright light was coming from a small room connected with the machine.

When the light died down, Agasa went in the room to check on whatever was inside, but was stopped when Ai said, "Hakase, Kudo-kun's here."

"Oh, Shinichi!" exclaimed Agasa, taking off his goggles. "I didn't expect you so soon!" He beckoned Conan over to see what he was doing.

"So what is all this, Hakase?" asked Conan boredly.

"Well, it's an aging device."

"Aging device?"

"Yeah. Special waves are directed into this specially designed room. Any matter inside is aged by a certain amount of time, which is programmable on the keypad."

Conan was definitely taking an interest now. "It really works like that?"

"Of course. I've tested it on a lot of things: furniture, Ai-kun's lab rats, and stray cats."

"Oi! You shortened the lifespan of innocent creatures?"

"No, I didn't. That's the catch: it's not permanent. However, it _could_ make you grow up again for a certain amount of time. On its highest setting, it could probably make you be yourself for up to two months."

"REALLY, Hakase?" asked Conan excitedly.

Ai stepped up. "I've helped Hakase with this, so it should be compatible with the APTX-4869 in your bloodstream. However, the more objects that are in the room with you, the less time you have to be yourself."

Conan thought about it for a minute. Then he said, "Hakase, do you mind if I come early tomorrow morning to use it?"

"Of course not, Shinichi! I'll have it all ready for you at…let's say 9:00. That good?"

"Sure. I'll have time to tell everyone I'm going, and to tell Mom to call Ran and confirm it. I guess the official story will be that I'm going to America for the summer. Since we don't have a set time for how long the machine works, then we won't give a set time for how long I'll be gone."

Ai said, "Fine then, Kudo-kun. Just don't do anything stupid that'll attract the attention of the Organization."

"All right then, Haibara. See you two tomorrow!" Conan said, as he turned around and ran out happily.

* * *

><p>Can you see where this is going? Maybe. I'm planning on including a few fun mysteries during the course of the story, so look forward to them. Oh, and please review!<p>

Note: I've got the first 11 chapters planned out, but anything beyond that is up for grabs!


	2. Nosy Children

More humor in this chapter, and the storyline progresses!

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

Conan woke up bright and early the next morning. Yukiko had called Ran in disguise as Conan's mother to tell Ran that Conan would be coming to live with her for a while. While Conan was getting dressed, Ran called his friends to tell them Conan was going to be leaving that day, but didn't tell Conan she called them.

Conan was heading for the door when the doorbell rang. He opened it and saw the three people he least wanted to see right now: Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, and Genta.

"Conan-kun!" shouted Ayumi. "Is it true you're leaving today?"

"Uh, yeah," said Conan, wondering just how the heck they'd found out.

"You planned to just LEAVE?" asked Genta menacingly. Conan involuntarily took a step back.

"I, uh, didn't want to worry you about my going away for the summer. I'll be back in a while, though, so I'll see you at the end of the summer!"

Ayumi just looked at him with the saddest smile on her face. It didn't fool Conan, and he knew she was up to something. "Well, Conan-kun, if you're really going away, will you promise to call us a lot?"

Conan brightened. "Of course I will. You three are my friends, aren't you?"

Mitsuhiko said, "Yeah! We're the Detective Boys, and we always keep in contact!"

"Yeah!" agreed Genta. "That's why our badges have built-in walkie-talkies!"

Ayumi hugged him. "Then have fun, Conan-kun!" she said tearfully, not noticing the death glares coming her way from behind her that were aimed at a suddenly nervous Conan. With that, Ayumi walked down the stairs, toting the other two behind her.

After Conan was sure they'd gone, he went out and walked to Agasa-hakase's. He soon arrived, and after dumping his bags of 'stuff' he'd packed (newspaper), he went into the back.

"Oh, you're here, Shinichi!" exclaimed Agasa when Conan came in. He and Ai were making modifications to the machine.

"Here," said Ai, handing Conan a towel. "Wrap this around yourself when you go in. When you come back out, you can put on the clothes Hakase brought from your house earlier." She indicated a set of clothes nearby.

"Thanks, Haibara! Thanks, Hakase! He went in the room to change, and a minute later, a set of kid clothes were deposited outside the door. "You all can start whenever you want. I'm ready now."

Agasa went to the control panel, but suddenly the doorbell rang. "Ai-kun," he said, "you handle this. I'll drive off whoever's at the door." He walked away to do so.

Ai started the machine. Soon, it was whirring, and the bright light started up again. Ai put on a pair of shades to shield it.

Suddenly, the door to the lab burst open, and three curious kids (guess who) burst in. Ai knew immediately they'd slipped in behind Hakase and had been attracted by all the noise.

Mitsuhiko spoke up, "Haibara-san, what _is_ all this?"

Ai said, "It's a very delicate experiment. I'm handling it for Hakase since he went to the front door."

Ayumi said, "Oh, we were just wanting to see if you knew that Conan-kun was leaving or not."

"Of course I knew. I knew as well as you three did. Now please leave, before something bad happens."

Genta was having none of that. "Oi Haibara, what exactly are you doing?" He ran to the door to the separate room and heaved the door open before Ai could stop him. Then a sudden bright light blinded them all, and all four lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>Now we're getting into the meat of the story! It'll take a few chapters for the kids to adjust to everything, but we'll get there eventually!<p>

Oh, and please review and tell me how the story is! Many thanks!


	3. Immediate Aftermath

Sorry about the delay, but I haven't had much free time. This chapter resolves the last cliffhanger, but I give you another! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

Conan woke up from where he'd been sleeping. A quick look down at himself showed him he was Shinichi again, and he was glad for it. Then he noticed the door to the containment room was open. Fearing the worst, Shinichi slowly went outside. There he saw a _very_ odd sight. Slumped on the floor in front of the console was Miyano Shiho, an adult once again. And on the floor in front of him were three teenagers whom he didn't recognize, but looked oddly familiar.

Shinichi noticed all four were covered in blankets, so that meant Hakase knew what was going on, as teenagers wouldn't do anything like _that_ themselves. He quickly dressed in the clothes Ai had told him about.

Suddenly, the door opened, and Hakase entered.

"Oi, Hakase!" said Shinichi waving.

"Shinichi!" said Hakase. He was glad to see him, but looked worried.

"Hakase, who are these guys? Why are they here? And why is Haibara an adult, too?"

"Don't you recognize them, Shinichi? You hang out with them all the time."

Suddenly Shinichi realized why they looked familiar. They were the three kids, all grown up. "What happened?"

"While you were inside, the three of them came over. They barged in here and obviously opened the door, letting everything inside out into the room. Luckily I hadn't gotten here yet, or I'd be an old man."

"At any rate, we'd better find them some clothes," said Shinichi. "The kids are going to _freak_, and their parents, too." He wisely decided not to mention the 'old man' phrase.

Hakase held up an adult sized lab coat. "I found Ai-kun's clothes from when she first came here. They should fit her fine."

"Genta can wear something of yours," said Shinichi, eyeing the largest boy. He was obviously as big around as Agasa, and at least as tall as Kogoro. "For Mitsuhiko and Ayumi, I can get them something from my house. Mitsuhiko's around my size, and can wear something of mine for the time being. I can get something of Mom's for Ayumi-chan."

"Do it," said Agasa. "I'll stay here in case they wake up."

With that, Shinichi left. He went next door and selected some of his casual clothes for Mitsuhiko and some of his Mom's less frilly clothes for Ayumi. When he went back to Agasa's, he selected a shirt and pants from Agasa's clothes drawer. Then he returned to the basement.

As he was reaching the door, Shinichi realized that if he walked in the way he was, his cover might be blown. He quickly put on his Conan glasses so the kids would buy it. Then he opened the door.

When he entered, he saw Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, and Genta sitting up, listening to Agasa's explanation of what had happened. Ai, or Shiho, was listening in vague interest. There were four sets of shredded kid clothes on the floor, and the four of them were all covered in blankets, except for Shiho, who had changed into the lab coat.

When they saw Shinichi, the three kids went berserk.

"Conan-kun, why didn't you tell us?"

"You didn't have to lie. It's a breach of friendship."

"Just for that, I ought to get a pan of unagi and slam it over your head!"

"GUYS!" Shinichi yelled. The three immediately shut up. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I'll tell you now, if you'll follow me upstairs. Here are some clothes for you." He threw them the clothes and told them to come and join him as soon as possible.

Shinichi headed upstairs with Shiho and Hakase, and then over the following minutes, the other three drifted in, one after the other.

"Well?" asked Ayumi impatiently. "Why do you look like Shinichi-niichan, and why do we look like teenagers?"

* * *

><p>How's Shinichi going to answer all their questions without blowing his cover? I have an interesting way planned for him to do so. And I give the three kids new names! Guess what they'll be!<p>

Unlike in my other stories, I don't need names for the kids, as I already know the names I want to give them. But you can give names for other characters if you want! Maybe I'll use them for an OC or two!

Also, I have the general storyline plotted out through Chapter 11 for where I want the story to go. (Now to write it...)


	4. Explanations and Shopping

Interesting conversation, and Shinichi drains his parents' credit card.

Also, I'm trying to lengthen the chapters, as was suggested in the reviews. This chapter is a little longer than the others, and future chapters should be even longer!

* * *

><p>Chapter Four<p>

Shinichi heard Ayumi's question, and he knew he couldn't tell her the truth. After all the Black Organization was still out there somewhere.

"Well," he started cautiously, "it's actually a bit of a favor."

"A favor?" asked Mitsuhiko blankly.

"Yeah. Shinichi-niichan couldn't come back for the summer break, and he asked Hakase to come up with a way to cheer Ran-neechan up. So then I had the idea that since I look so much like Shinichi-niichan when _he_ was small, I should use Hakase's aging machine to make myself look like him."

Ayumi asked, somewhat sadly, "And Shinichi-niichan approved of this?"

"Of course!" said Shinichi happily. "He gave his full support, and asked us to cheer her up for him. So I agreed. I got Mom to call and say I was visiting her for the summer to help pull it off."

Genta had been busy looking at his new physique. He suddenly asked "Oi Conan, how long is this going to last anyways?"

Conan looked at Hakase, who quickly said, "Well, if it had just been him, it would have lasted for around two months. But with the four of you as well, then the overall time will probably have been divided by five."

Shiho cut in, saying, "That means we've got anywhere from 1.5 to 2 weeks."

"Sweet!" said Genta excitedly.

Ayumi looked suddenly nervous. "But what about Mom and Dad? I can't tell them the truth, and I can't go home, either."

Shiho looked at Shinichi, and he just said, "I'll take care of it. We'll make it seem like Hakase took all of you on an extended vacation somewhere."

All their faces relaxed. "But what'll we do?" asked Mitsuhiko curiously.

Shinichi just grinned cockily. "What do you think? I've already promised Shinichi-niichan to make Ran-neechan feel better, so I have to do that. And since none of you can go out in public, you'll have to come with me!"

"So, Edogawa-kun, what exactly are we going to be doing?" asked Shiho.

"Firstly, I have to get contacts since Shinichi-niichan doesn't wear glasses, and then we get all of you some clothes and personal toiletries. You all get ready, while I call your parents." No one noticed he was fingering the bowtie in his pocket.

Shinichi called their parents, using the voice modulator to simulate each of their voices, and then they crowded into Agasa's Beetle and went to the mall, Shiho's hair tucked into a baseball cap to hide her face and hair.

They soon arrived at the Beika Department Store. Shinichi took Mitsuhiko and Genta into Menswear to help them pick out stuff, and Ayumi and Shiho went into the women's department. Thirty minutes later, they all met near the registers, a record considering how long girls usually take to buy stuff.

Shinichi took a look at what the girls had bought and groaned. He hadn't had to buy anything, but Mitsuhiko and Genta bought several sets of clothes apiece, as well as deodorant and cologne, as well as razors, as Shinichi had suggested.

Ayumi had gotten a TON of stuff, which to Shinichi was not surprising. From what he could see, Ayumi had gotten a ton of clothes, two pairs of shoes, a pair of sandals, and a whole bunch of cosmetics.

Shinichi took out his parents' credit card, and he knew he wouldn't like calling to explain why they had to pay the $1,000 US dollars that had been charged to it.

All the purchases came to light when they checked out. Mitsuhiko and Genta each got four T-shirts, three sets of shorts, a pair of sneakers, several pairs of socks, five sets of underpants, a stick of deodorant, a razor, and cologne. They also got adult swim suits and towels, as per Shinichi's instructions.

Shinichi hadn't really gotten anything, as he had plenty of clothes, so he just got some clear contacts, ones that wouldn't help his vision at all. He got them to convince people he really _was_ Conan, and not Shinichi, since if he got found out, taking out the contacts would serve as proof he wasn't Shinichi, as Shinichi didn't need vision enhancement.

Ayumi got ten tops of various kinds, from shirts to tank tops. She got almost as many different kinds of fashionable shorts and skirts, about 5 bras (which she hid from the guys), panties, socks, and girly shoes. She got a razor for shaving (if you don't know what for, then you're obviously under the age of 13), a makeup kit, and several tampons, as Shiho had told her, though she never stated why. She also got a one-piece bathing suit and sandals.

Shiho got about the same as Ayumi, since she didn't really have any adult clothes. She'd had to help Ayumi get situated to teenage life, and it really took a lot out of her.

After all the shopping, they went back out to Agasa's car, loaded up the trunk with their stuff, and went back to his house. Then they took all their stuff inside, and took turns going into the bathroom to change.

When they were all done, they all met up in the living room. Shinichi said, "Well, now all of that's out of the way, we'd better follow Shinichi-niichan's instructions."

* * *

><p>Alright, finally we're getting somewhere! Next up they pick names and make plans for the next 2 weeks!<p> 


	5. Going to Camp

Now for the meat of the story! This chapter starts off where they'll be going for the summer. Enjoy it!

* * *

><p>Chapter Five<p>

Shinichi took out a schedule of what Ran would be doing that summer. He told the group, "My plan was to go to the summer camp Ran-neechan's going to. I've already made the reservations for me, so I'll have to call and get the four of you in, too."

"Edogawa-kun, we'll need new names," said Shiho dully.

"Then how about…" said Shinichi, thinking, "Ayumi-chan can be 'Esaka Mayumi', Mitsuhiko can be 'Yagi Mikihiko', and Genta can be 'Ohsawa Kenta'. They're the names of three kids I met in Osaka a while ago, and they look just like you three."

Ayumi, now Mayumi, spoke up, "But what about Ai-chan?"

"I like Miyano Shiho," said Shiho suddenly.

"All right then, Shiho-chan!" exclaimed Mayumi happily.

"I like it!" exclaimed Mitsuhiko/Mikihiko loudly. "It suits you!"

Shinichi cut in, "And my name is of course Kudo Shinichi. We'd better practice using the fake names so we can fool everybody."

Mayumi spoke up, "Alright then, Shinichi-kun!"

"Oi, Miyano!" said Genta/Kenta suddenly. "How come _your_ name doesn't sound like your real name?"

"I picked _my_ name myself, while your names were all picked by someone else."

"Besides," said Shinichi, "Miyano _always_ gets what she wants, including last say on her name!"

Everyone laughed except Shiho, who glared evenly at Shinichi, who pretended not to notice. Then Shinichi said, "I'd better make those reservations, then."

He stepped out again, and came back a minute later. "They said that they had some kids drop out, so there are four empty spots. We can all get in easily!"

Kenta asked, "But Con…Shinichi, what kind of camp is it? What stuff do they have?"

"Well, it's a typical summer camp for teenagers. It's privately owned by Sonoko's family, and they invited Ran and me to come, along with a whole bunch of other guys from around Tokyo."

"Shinichi-kun, don't you mean 'Sonoko-neechan' and 'Ran-neechan'?" asked Mitsuhiko suddenly.

Shinichi realized he'd slipped up and said, "Mikihiko, I'm just getting into the part. We'll all have to get used to calling each other by our fake names, and we'll have to get used to not using 'neechan' when addressing people, since we look we're their age."

Mayumi listened to all this, but she noticed the ease that Shinichi said 'Ran'. She started to feel jealous, but she knew Conan was actually 7, and nothing would (or could) come of it. So she asked, "Shinichi-kun, when do we leave, then?"

"We need to leave in a few minutes, since orientation is at noon, and it's out in the woods. It'll be like an extended camping trip!"

Agasa came in and said, "I've finished loading all your stuff into the car, so we can leave whenever."

"LET'S GO!" exclaimed Mayumi, Mikihiko, and Kenta loudly, pumping their fists in the air. They ran out to the car and started calling dibs on seats.

The other three soon joined them. Kenta got shotgun, as he was the biggest, and the other four crammed themselves into the backseat. Agasa got in, started up the car, and off they went.

Hakase soon dropped them off at the entrance, and the five of them unloaded their luggage and went through the gate. Shinichi led the way to the admin building, which was built in traditional Western log cabin style.

Inside, there wasn't any line, as they were a little early, and it was a straight shot to the counter. As luck would have it, Sonoko was manning the register, and when she saw Shinichi, her eyes grew wide.

"Kudo-kun!" she screeched. "You actually _came_? Just wait until Ran finds out about _this_!"

"Ah, Sonoko," said Shinichi, "Would you mind not telling Ran for the time being? It'll be more of a surprise that way."

Sonoko stopped dialing her phone, and she put it away and said, "Yeah, it would! It'd be _so_ romantic!" She looked up dreamily, and Shinichi rolled his eyes in irritation.

"Sonoko, can we just sign in, please?"

"We?" asked Sonoko confusedly. She looked past him and saw the other four, all of whom, except Shiho, were looking like they'd better excuse themselves. "All right, then, Kudo-kun. Just sign in here." She held out a pad of paper, and Shinichi signed his name, as well as Mayumi, Mikihiko, and Kenta's names, as they didn't really know such difficult kanji yet. Shiho signed hers herself.

Sonoko then said, "You three guys will be in Cabin One, and you two girls will be in Cabin Two. You're some of the first ones here, so you'll have free reign of where you want to put your stuff."

"Thanks, Sonoko," said Shinichi. The five of them went back outside, retrieved their stuff, and went to put it away in their respective cabins. The two girls had a ton more stuff, so the three guys helped them with it first, before moving their own.

Mayumi went inside the cabin after the guys left and looked around in wonder. "This place is so cool!" And indeed it was. There were bunk beds all around the walls, and there was a common area in the middle with chairs, sofas, and a shelf of books. No TV since they were in the woods, unfortunately, but Mayumi was charmed anyways. She ran over to a bunk and put her stuff on the top. Shiho claimed the one on the bottom, in order to keep an eye on Mayumi.

When all their stuff was put away, they went outside to explore. They met up with the other three outside the mess hall, and they went off together to check things out. Shinichi had had the sense to pick up a map in the main office, so they gave themselves a tour of the facilities. The arts and crafts cabin was well-stocked with supplies, the ecology lodge was full of creatures native to that part of Japan, and the waterfront area had a swimming area, a canoe shack, and more. Shinichi was pleased at the large athlete's field in the middle, as it had two soccer goals and a chest full of equipment for various sports. Everything was shaping up to be just fine.

* * *

><p>I told you the story would start off here! Next chapter, Ran and Shinichi finally meet up! What will AyumiMayumi think? Guess in your review (and please do so!).

Note: The three names come from OVA 3, so I'm just borrowing them here. I made the summer camp in Western style because those are the types of camps I know the most about.

Also, I've completely planned out the whole story. It'll have sixteen chapters or so, plus an epilogue. So expect more frequent updating!


	6. Introductions

Sorry this chapter is so short, but all it talks about are the meeting of the Adult Detective Boys with Ran and Sonoko.

* * *

><p>Chapter Six<p>

After fully exploring everything, they went to the amphitheater for orientation. The camp director stood at the front with a microphone. He then proceeded to tell everybody how happy he was they were there, the camp rules, and how grateful the camp was to the Suzuki Zaibatsu. Shinichi and Shiho both rolled their eyes at this, but continued to listen as he introduced himself and everyone on staff.

Then he let everyone out and told them to go to the mess hall for food. Kenta, hearing this, raced to the front of the line, dragging poor Mayumi with him, with Mikihiko tagging along to keep an eye on them.

Shinichi and Shiho walked calmly along in the middle of the group. Here in the woods, they were prepared to fully enjoy themselves, along with half of the teenagers in Tokyo.

Suddenly they heard someone call, "Shinichi!" Only one person called him that, so Shiho walked on ahead to leave him alone with Ran.

"SHINICHI!" she called again. She came up alongside him and said, "Shinichi?"

Then he turned and grinned at her. "Hi Ran. Long time no see!" He dodged a kick she aimed at him.

"Where have you been? Why are you here?" Ran kept on blurting out questions without giving him a chance to answer. When she finally piped down, Shinichi started answering her.

"Ran, the reason I'm here is to relax and have fun. I've been working on the case for a while, and when I heard that this camp was starting up this year, I thought I'd try it out and see how it was."

Ran then said, "Who was the girl you were with when I saw you?"

"My partner. She's helped me out these past couple of months in my case. My three other assistants are around here, too…"

"Just how many people did you bring?"

"Four. You can meet all of them later." With that, they started talking about everyday stuff, even while they went in the mess hall and got their food.

After getting his food, Shinichi stopped and looked around. Then he told Ran, "Follow me." He started weaving his way through the maze of tables, and soon arrived at one in a corner.

"Hello, Shinichi-kun!" exclaimed three teens, upon seeing Shinichi approaching. Shiho, who was sitting nearby and had been eating silently, looked up, too.

"Ah, guys, I'd like you to meet someone. This is my best friend Mouri Ran."

"Nice to meet you!" they said at once in response.

"Now, Ran," said Shinichi, "These are my assistants. From the left we have Miyano Shiho, Esaka Mayumi, Yagi Mikihiko, and Ohsawa Kenta." Each one inclined their head when their name was spoken.

"It's very nice to meet you all," said Ran, sitting down beside Shinichi. Ran, looking at them, thought they all seemed rather familiar, but she couldn't place them. She was interrupted though by a certain Miss Suzuki Sonoko sitting on her other side.

"I see you found your husband, Ran!"

"Sonoko! It's not like that!" exclaimed Ran at once. "And what did you mean by what you said? Does that mean you _knew_ he was here?"

"Of course. I was in charge of the admin building. I saw him and his friends come in."

"Then why didn't you say something?"

Shinichi purposely didn't say anything, as he was rather enjoying the look on Ran's face. Mayumi, Mikihiko, and Kenta had all stopped eating, and were watching the conversation with wide eyes.

"Because it was _so_ much more romantic this way!" exclaimed Sonoko happily, looking dreamily up at the sky. Shiho rolled her eyes, along with Shinichi.

* * *

><p>More humor next time! Oh, and watch out for Sonoko's sharp eyes, they come in handy next time (now what might she notice?). Oh, and I'm thinking of making Ran get suspicious of Shinichi at some point, along with letting her get involved in a ridiculous crime! It'll be here soon! Oh, and please review. I'd like to know what you think of my ideas!<p>

Off-topic: I recently updated my profile again. It contains more info about me and my opinions, and I updated my list of stories. Check it out! (And if you like/dislike anything about it, feel free to PM about the profile to tell me.)


	7. Love Quadrangle?

Now for more humor! Just saying, I _am_ trying to lengthen the chapters, so _please_ quit saying I need to. I already know, and I'm trying to take care of the issue.

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven<p>

The next day, Ran and Sonoko tagged along with the other five when they did their activities. Ran quickly noticed that Mayumi was looking at her jealously, so she was nice to her and brought her into their activities.

Before lunch, Shinichi decided he wanted to play soccer, and Mayumi, Mikihiko, and Kenta all joined him. Ran and Sonoko sat by the side of the field to watch, and Shiho sat nearby, reading a book she'd gotten from her cabin and had brought along.

"Shinichi sure hasn't changed," said Ran, addressing Sonoko.

"Aw, you're worried about your husband?" asked Sonoko teasingly.

"NO!" exclaimed Ran hotly. "I was just commenting on the fact that Shinichi is just as good at soccer as he's always been!"

"I guess he is. But I wouldn't really know, as I don't spend _my_ free time gazing at him," remarked Sonoko.

"Sonoko! I don't gaze at him! Why would I need to? I already know what he looks like!"

"You're blushing!"

"No I'm not!"

They bickered for a few minutes, before they gave it up and went back to watching the game. Then Sonoko asked, "Is it just me, or do Kudo-kun's friends look familiar?"

"Yeah they do. But I've never seen anyone looking like them, and since Shinichi introduced them to me, and they didn't correct him, it probably means I've never met them before."

"I know. I'm sure I've never met them before, too, but they _still_ look familiar. By the way, have you noticed something?"

"What?"

"Esaka-san is crushing on Kudo-kun!"

"What makes you think that?" Ran had noticed the jealous looks, but hadn't put two and two together.

"It's very obvious. She looks up to Kudo-kun, and from the moony eyes she's been giving him for most of the day, it's quite obvious. You might have competition if he started giving her the time of day, which he hasn't."

Ran looked over at Mayumi, and saw Sonoko was right. Sonoko suddenly butted in to Ran's thoughts. She whispered, "It's not just Esaka-san. Miyano-san likes him, too."

"How do you know, Sonoko?"

"Call it a woman's instinct. Miyano-san is very quiet, and she gives off a weird vibe, but the way she looks at Kudo-kun isn't natural."

"How so?" asked Ran curiously.

"She looks at him like an equal, but she wants to be more in his eyes. Does that make sense?"

"Maybe a little." Ran looked at the girl in question, but she was busy reading her book, and was paying it more attention than her surroundings. "She looks kind of lonely, though. Maybe I should talk with her."

"Good!" said Sonoko encouragingly. "You can ask her about her relationship with Kudo-kun. I'll come along to gauge her reactions."

Sonoko stood up, and Ran followed suit. Then the two of them walked over to Shiho, who was _still_ reading. "Oi, Miyano-san!" exclaimed Sonoko. She and Ran went up and sat down next to Shiho.

Shiho asked, "Suzuki-san. Mouri-san. Did you need something?" She still kept her nose in the book and didn't even look up.

Sonoko was put off by her behavior, but Ran intervened, "Miyano-san, Sonoko and I noticed that you seemed a little lonely, so we thought we'd join you!"

Shiho had always been put off by Ran's overall kindness, but she reminded her of her sister Akemi, so she never _could_ say no. "You two can stay if you want," said Shiho in monotone.

When Ran didn't say anything immediately, and neither did Sonoko, Shiho suddenly grew wary. Her fears were proved correct a minute later when Ran asked, "Miyano-san, how did Shinichi meet the four of you?"

"Well," said Shiho, thinking quickly, "the reason Kudo-kun has been on the move and has kept a low profile is so he could operate in secrecy in attempting to solve the case he's been working on. I happen to have a personal connection with the people he's trying to arrest, so working with him was inevitable."

"What about the other three?"

"The three of them are some of his fans that found out the truth and have been helping us a little. They act childishly sometimes, but we're all good friends. I think of Mayumi-chan as a little sister, and I think Kudo-kun does, too."

Sonoko suddenly said, "What about your relationship with Kudo-kun?"

"While the other three are more like assistants, Kudo-kun and I are essentially partners. He's good at detective work, while I'm good at chemistry related stuff, along with my knowledge of the case in general. The other three don't know the true scope of the case, and that's for their protection, as they have lives of their own, while Kudo-kun and I have to hide."

"Do you _like_ Kudo-kun?" Sonoko pressed.

"I respect Kudo-kun as a brilliant mind. I think of him as one of my closest friends. To answer your question, I do _not_ harbor any romantic feelings towards Kudo-kun."

Shiho was very annoyed at this point. She shut her book and looked towards the soccer game, thoroughly telling the other two to back off.

* * *

><p>More plot development next time! And maybe a mystery? (Keep your fingers crossed!) In the meantime, please inform me of how well I'm doing with the story so far, plot-wise! Many thanks!<p> 


	8. Skit Ideas

The action starts heating up in this chapter!

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight<p>

That night, there was a campfire in the amphitheater, and everyone had to attend. Marshmallows were passed around, and the campers made good use of the fire to roast them, along with some chocolate that had been pilfered from the mess hall by some teenager that looked like Shinichi.

The camp director told of the history of the region, and then announced that the high ropes course would be opened starting the following morning. Everyone was excited at this, as the area in question had not only several high ropes courses, but a climbing wall and a zip line as well.

Then the director announced that on the next Friday night, there was going to be an awesome campfire complete with skits. People that wanted to participate in a skit had to sign up in the main office.

Walking back, Kenta said, "This is going to be _sweet_! Maybe we can do another murder mystery!"

Sonoko said, "I disagree! It should be something _romantic_. She didn't notice the identical looks of disgust on the faces of Shinichi and Shiho. "I can write up a script, and we can practice every day!"

Shiho walked up to Shinichi and said, "If we can't talk them out of doing a skit, Friday night is going to _dreadful_."

"I know. Knowing Sonoko, it'll be something mushy or otherwise nasty. We've _got_ to find a way to bail!"

They soon found out that was impossible. Sonoko branched off from the group to go sign up on the way to bed, so they were all screwed.

The next day, Sonoko took them all aside to work on the script. "If we're doing a romance, then the two main characters are _so_ obvious!" exclaimed Sonoko.

Shiho rolled her eyes, bored. "So, Suzuki-san, where do the rest of us come in?"

"Well, in order to spice up the play a little, I came up with a wonderful solution! Kudo-kun has more than one lover! He has _three_ lovers: the girl he loves, his faithful partner, and his cute assistant."

Shinichi looked at Sonoko in horror. He knew exactly where this was going, and he wasn't liking it at _all_. Ran felt the same way.

"Sonoko, why do we have to do something like this, anyways?"

"Because it'll be fun! And it'll be _so_ romantic to watch! Of course I'll be director, so I won't be in the skit. Kudo-kun will be the popular guy, and the girl he loves will be Ran. The other two will be Miyano-san and Mayumi-chan."

Mikihiko and Kenta were _very_ ticked off by this. "What about us, then?" asked Kenta loudly.

"Hmm…" said Sonoko thoughtfully, "Mikihiko-kun will be the jilted lover of Miyano-san, while Kenta-kun will be the jilted lover of Mayumi-chan."

Ran said suddenly, "But what'll we do about names? If we use our real names, people might take it seriously!"

Sonoko thought about it before saying, "How about we use the names of those kids you hang out with?"

"You mean Conan-kun and his friends?" asked Ran questioningly.

"Of course! Their names are already somewhat similar so…"

"Then what about me?" asked Ran hotly. "There are five of them and six of us!"

Sonoko thought about it, but then Shinichi said, "Why don't you use Mauri Rin? It kind of sounds the same." He had chimed in because he realized he wasn't getting out of it. The other four had realized this, too.

"I love it!" said Ran happily. "You'll have to get used to calling me 'Rin-chan' Shinichi!"

Shinichi grumbled, but said nothing. But then Ran said, "But if we use Conan-kun's name, he might get mad if he doesn't know. I'd better call and ask."

She turned away and went into the woods nearby to do so, and Shinichi panicked internally. He knew if Ran couldn't reach Conan, she'd be too worried to do anything.

"If you all will excuse me," said Shinichi suddenly, "I need to head to the restroom." He ran off a ways away, and turned on his Conan phone. He took out his bowtie in preparation for the call.

It soon came. When the phone rang, Shinichi picked it up, and spoke to Ran through the bowtie.

"Conan-kun?"

"Ah, Ran-neechan! How are you doing?"

"Pretty well. I miss you a lot. Actually I had a question to ask of you."

"Oh? What is it?"

"Well, the summer camp I'm at is letting us do skits Friday night, and Sonoko has an idea for one. But she wants to use different names, and she suggested we use the names of you and your friends."

"If it's just for a skit, then I don't mind. I doubt any of the others will mind, either. Who's going to be me, then?"

"Shinichi, I think."

"EH? Shinichi-niichan is _there_? Does that mean he's back for good?"

"…I…I don't know. He never really said."

"…Did I make you sad again, Ran-neechan?"

"No, Conan-kun. You just reminded me of something I really didn't want to think abo…MPH!"

She was suddenly cut off. There was a loud noise on the other end, and then a new voice came through. "Whoever this is, know this: I've taken the girl hostage. If you want to see her alive again, come to the lookout tower by the lake at midnight." With that, the line went dead.

* * *

><p>For everyone complaining about short chapters, I made this chapter longer. Plus, the case at the end! Look forward to how it'll be solved, and guess at who's behind it!<p> 


	9. Lakeside Tower

Ran's been kidnapped! Now it's up to the five DBs + Sonoko to save her!

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine<p>

Shinichi immediately started to panic. But then he calmed himself. He called Sonoko as Conan to tell her the situation, as it would seem odd for Shinichi to know.

"Hello?"

"Sonoko-neechan, Ran-neechan's been kidnapped!"

"EH? Ran's been kidnapped! Are you sure about that, Conan-kun?"

"Yeah! She was talking to me when she suddenly stopped talking, and a new voice said she'd been kidnapped!"

"I've got to tell Shinichi-kun at once!" Sonoko hung up, and a minute later, Shinichi's Shinichi phone started ringing.

"Oh, Sonoko, I'm heading back now. What's up?"

"I just got a call from Conan-kun! He said Ran's been kidnapped!"

"WHAT? I'll be there in two minutes. Tell my friends to search the area, and you go and report it the director."

Shinichi hung up, and ran to where he'd left the others. Sonoko wasn't there, but the other four were waiting for him.

Mayumi said, "Is it true she'd been kidnapped, Conan-kun?" She looked very worried, as was evident by her usage of the name Conan and not Shinichi.

"Yeah. Which way did she go?"

"Over there," said Shiho in monotone. Shinichi quickly went that way. After walking about two minutes, he discovered Ran's cell phone on the ground. He quickly scanned the area, but didn't see anything else, not even footprints.

Shinichi returned to the path, and showed all of them Ran's cell phone, confirming that she'd been kidnapped. With no leads, they were forced to comply with the kidnapper's demands.

That night, the five of them plus Sonoko approached the lookout tower. After confirming no one was around, they slowly scaled the tower's ladder, one by one. Shiho stood guard down below, out of sight of everyone, but with a good view of the surroundings.

Shinichi reached the top, and looked around. It was a flat platform. There were no railings. Ran was tied up and gagged in the middle, and Shinichi quickly untied her.

Suddenly, Ran looked right at him and said, "Surprise!"

It wasn't Ran. It was all a trap. Suddenly the ladder fell away from the tower. They were trapped 50 feet in the air.

The Ran that had been there was a dummy, dressed to look like Ran. Then a voice rang out from an internal speaker. "Well, well, Kudo-san, you've taken the bait. I've always enjoyed reading about your successes. But the reason I set this up is for one reason: you dropped out of the public eye. My middle school son always loved reading about you, but when you disappeared, he was saddened. He became so depressed with the thought that you'd died that he committed suicide."

The voice continued, "In order to prove your worth, I have set up a series of trials for you and your friends to complete. Complete them all, and I'll reward you with your girlfriend. Your first trial is: GET OFF THE TOWER. YOUR RULES ARE SIMPLE: NO JUMPING OFF, NO COMMITTING SUICIDE, AND NO USING THE LADDER. THERE IS A VERY SIMPLE WAY OFF, BUT ONLY THOSE WITH A BRIGHT MIND WILL FIND IT."

With that, the doll exploded, and the tower started burning. Suddenly, Shinichi's Detective Boys badge started beeping, and he answered it, without letting Sonoko see.

"Kudo-kun, what's going on?" came Shiho's voice.

"The kidnapper has a grudge, and he's set up a challenge for all of us," replied Shinichi calmly. "The first challenge is to get off the tower, which the kidnapper conveniently set on fire."

* * *

><p>Yeah, the chapter's short. I <em>know<em>. So don't PM me about it. The next chapter will be short too. But then the _next_ one will be long, as it's the confrontation! Who's the kidnapper, and why would he try to roast Shinichi alive? Look forward to the next chapter!


	10. Wild Goose Chase

I told you this chapter would be short. To make up for it, I posted this chapter alongside the last one! Enjoy the hunt!

* * *

><p>Chapter Ten<p>

Shinichi looked around, and soon realized the best way off.

"Guys," he said to everyone at large, "I think the best way off is to take that tree," he pointed at the tree in question, "and climb down it to the ground. Follow me."

Shinichi then ran over and stated shimmying down, ignoring Sonoko's comment of 'Kudo-kun may be brilliant, but he's still half-monkey.'

Soon all five of them were on the ground, and Shiho met up with them, ignoring the fact they were cut and bruised.

"So, Kudo-kun," said Shiho, "Where do we go next?"

Shinichi thought about it, and then said, "The campfire ring. That's why the criminal burned the tower, to clue us in on that."

He ran off in the direction of the amphitheater, where the fire ring was, and the others followed him. They soon arrived, and hid at the edge, looking around.

There was a tower of wood in the fire ring, unlit, and tied to it was Ran. Shinichi and Co. slowly inched forward towards it.

When they got there, Shinichi immediately went up to Ran and started taking her down. Then Ran's head, which had been looking towards the ground, looked up, and everyone saw it was another dummy. Then the man's voice spoke up from within the dummy, obviously another recording.

"So you made it this far. I congratulate you. But your quest isn't over. Solve this riddle and you _might_ find your girlfriend." The dummy suddenly exploded, and the large pile of wood fell down. At the same time, large plumes of white smoke arose from all over the area, and smothered everyone's view of the area.

"I can't see!" wailed Mayumi. She gripped Shinichi tightly, refusing to let go.

"Everyone calm down!" said Shinichi loudly. "Everyone take someone's hand and let's move out of here."

Everyone did so, and started moving out, following Shinichi's voice. Soon, they cleared the thick fog.

"What now, Shinichi-kun?" asked Sonoko, letting go of the Mikihiko and Kenta.

Shinichi examined the source of the mysterious fog. Then he said, "Next is the Ecology lodge. It's the only place where the dry ice used to make the fog is found."

Shinichi ran off in that direction, but stopped suddenly due to a sharp pain in his chest.

'It can't be…it's only been a few days…it's supposed to last over a week!'

"Kudo-kun, what's wrong?" asked Sonoko. "You're acting like you did at the play! Maybe you need medical treatment…"

"No." said Shinichi flatly. He waited for the pain to die down before saying, "it's nothing. Let's just go find Ran." He continued running towards the lodge, but was stopped again by four identical groans of pain coming from behind him.

"What, you all too?" asked Sonoko incredulously. All four of them had gone into identical spasms of pain at the exact same moment, and were clutching their hearts just like Shinichi had a few minutes before.

Soon, they looked up and said, "We're fine now," all at the same time. Sonoko still looked wary, but she shrugged it off, and they all went looking for Ran.

* * *

><p>CONFRONTATION! Next chapter! Don't miss it!<p>

Anyways, review these past few chapters, and submit creative ideas to take down the criminal!


	11. Shiho vs Kidnapper

Confrontation! I didn't really describe any of the intermediate locations, as they aren't really very important.

* * *

><p>Chapter Eleven<p>

They went through several locations looking for Ran. Every time, Ran would be there, but it would be a dummy. The kidnapper would taunt them, and the dummy would explode. And every time, there would be a clue to the next location. They went to the Ecology lodge, the Archery range, the swimming hole, back to the amphitheater, and around several of the empty cabins, until they finally ended up at the showers.

It was 11:00 at night, and the kidnapper wasn't cutting them any slack. The Shower House was full of campers, but an exploding dummy scared them all off.

Shinichi and Co. stood in the entryway of the showers, waiting for the next clue. Suddenly, a masked man jumped out of the woods on the other side, pulled out a bow and arrow, and shot at them.

They all ducked, and by the time they looked up again, the man was gone. Shinichi examined the arrow.

"He wouldn't have taken the risk of being seen unless he was forced to. It's the first time we've seen him all night. This arrow doesn't look out of place, though. Maybe we need to go back to the shooting range…"

"Hey Shinichi," said Kenta suddenly, "doesn't that arrow look weird?"

"Yeah it does!" exclaimed Mikihiko.

"It looks like a pencil!" exclaimed Sonoko.

Shiho said, "That's probably the message. The tip is black, the arrowhead is tan, the shaft is yellow, and the tail is red. The message is a pencil."

"Of course!" exclaimed Shinichi. "The only place that consistently uses pencils would be…Admin."

They soon arrived at the Admin building, and they could see a post in the middle of the yard, with a slumped figure tied to it.

"Ran!" exclaimed Shinichi. He rushed forward to untie her, but was cut off by a ring of fire, which suddenly ignited as he neared the hill. It surrounded the hill Ran was on. In the middle of the ring, another figure was seen, carrying a bullwhip.

"Well, Kudo-san!" exclaimed the figure. "It seems as if you've done well. Now of course is the time I tell you that if you make one false move, your girlfriend's back will look like chopped meat."

"What do you want?" yelled Shinichi venomously.

"Revenge. I told you why earlier. My son was one of your biggest fans, and committed suicide when you dropped out of the public eye. There's no reason for you to have done that. If you'd gone into hiding, you wouldn't be here. If you'd been investigating a top secret case, you wouldn't be taking two weeks off. And you certainly wouldn't bring along two girls with you when you're meeting your girlfriend."

"That leads me to one conclusion about you: you're insane. You care only for yourself, and you do nothing for any logical reason. However, the authorities won't buy that reason without proof. So I decided to make proof. Not saving your girlfriend from being whipped to death will be significant proof enough. And your conscience won't be able to handle the deaths of your friends too."

Shinichi immediately started forming a plan, but when he turned to share it, there was a loud crack, followed by a loud scream. The man said, "I told you what would happen if you moved! Try it again, and I'll start being _nasty_!"

'Great,' thought Shinichi, 'Ran's held hostage, and I can't do anything to save her. The kidnapper has a nasty whip, which means I can't get close to him. And he's cut off by a wall of fire.'

"Kudo-kun," whispered Shiho suddenly, "He's only watching you. I think the rest of us could come up with something to take him out."

"What do you need, then?"

"The combination to your trunk. That way we could get out the shoes and the skateboard. We could ride over the flames and take him out."

Shinichi realized that this was their best plan for the time being. So he gave her the combination, and she soon used the glare created by the fire to slip away unnoticed.

Shinichi was stuck. He couldn't move without Ran getting hurt. He decided to distract the kidnapper.

"Kidnapper-san, why do you think I'm insane? I might have a perfectly good reason for being away."

"What reason is there?"

"Maybe I've been working in secret. There might be a lull in the case I'm working on, so we all took a break."

"What a load of crap! Why would you bring girls along then, if you're meeting your girlfriend?"

"I don't have a girlfriend. I just have many friends that are girls. So there's no problem, is there?"

Shiho came back in the middle of this, and quickly got up behind the kidnapper on the other side of the fire ring. Then she powered up the skateboard, which was running off of its battery, and put a Power-Kick Shoe on each hand, each cranked up to full blast. She quickly set up a ramp and rode over it, easily clearing the fire.

Shiho hurtled towards the kidnapper on the skateboard. The kidnapper realized too late he'd been had, and couldn't defend himself from two shoes to the face, and he crumpled. Shiho turned off the ring of fire, and everyone soon joined her.

After untying Ran, Shinichi then removed the kidnapper's ski mask. It was the camp director. Mayumi, Mikihiko, and Kenta tied him up, still knocked out, and Shinichi escorted Ran to the first aid hut, while Sonoko called the cops on her phone.

* * *

><p>Interesting motive, if I do say so myself. And I purposely didn't spill who the kidnapper was until the end, just to build up the suspense. And Detective Shiho came out of the shadows!<p>

There are now two things left: the skit, and Ran suspecting Shinichi. Look forward to them!


	12. Play: ConanXAyumi?

Now for the play! This chapter is the first half, and the second half will be next time.

* * *

><p>Chapter Twelve<p>

Ran was badly shaken, but wasn't really that injured, as the whip hadn't actually touched her, but had cracked on empty air. After shooing off a furious Kogoro (Shinichi mysteriously disappeared), everything went back to normal, minus one camp director. The assistant was promoted instead.

The rest of the week passed smoothly, and Ran and Sonoko got used to the other five's increasingly frequent 'heart attacks'. Soon, Friday night rolled around, and they had to show off their skit to everyone. Sonoko was ecstatic, since it was a romantic drama, and it had been approved by everyone. Sonoko made fliers and posted them all over camp. They read:

Looking for a modern alternative to _Romeo and Juliet_? Look no further than the plays of Suzuki Sonoko!

Cast:

Stage Name/Real Name

Conan Edogawa: Shinichi Kudo

Rin Mauri: Ran Mouri

Ayumi Yoshida: Mayumi Esaka

Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya: Mikihiko Yagi

Genta Kojima: Kenta Ohsawa

Ai Haibara: Shiho Miyano

Writer/Director/Producer: Sonoko Suzuki

Summary: How is a romantic pairing to survive when you have a love quadrangle? Find out in this exciting play by up and coming screenwriter Suzuki Sonoko!

* * *

><p>The play soon started.<p>

_End of School Day…_

"Conan! What are you doing today?" asked Rin.

"Not much. I'm just going to go take a nap."

"What, no cases? No detective novels?"

"Nah, not today."

"Conan-kun!" came a voice suddenly, interrupting their banter.

"Ayumi-chan!" exclaimed Conan and Rin together. "What are you doing here?" asked Conan.

"Well…I was just wondering if you'd like to come with me to Tropical Land tomorrow!" said Ayumi. She was clearly nervous.

Conan didn't see Rin's sudden look of horror, and said, "You mean like a date?"

"Well, I have two free tickets I won in a raffle. And you can only get in for free if both tickets are used at the same time! And you were the first person to come to mind! So will you come?"

"Uh, sure Ayumi-chan! I'll meet you outside the gate at 10 AM on Saturday!"

"Thank you Conan-kun!" exclaimed Ayumi happily, running off with a HUGE grin on her face.

END SCENE

* * *

><p><em>Tropical Land<em>

"Conan-kun!" shouted Ayumi, waving at him as he ran up, panting.

"Hi Ayumi-chan! Been waiting long?"

"No." She pulled out two tickets and said, "Care to join me?"

"Sure," said Conan. He took a ticket from her, and they both went inside, neither of them noticing four figures watching them.

"Oi!" said Genta, when the other two had moved away, "Since when did Conan and Ayumi start dating?"

"I think it's just a friend date," said Rin.

"Is this why you invited all of us to come here today?" asked Ai coolly.

Rin flinched and said, "No. It's just that Conan wasn't going to be around, so I thought I'd hang out with you guys."

"Yeah," said Mitsuhiko, clearly not buying it. "You're the only one who knew they were coming, and you set up the date and time for us to come. Isn't it a bit coincidental that we're here at the same time and place _they_ are?"

"It _is_ weird!" said Genta loudly. "Oh I think _I_ know why we're here! You're jealous Rin!"

"Is that true Rin-chan?" asked Mitsuhiko.

"Of…of course not!" said Rin heatedly. "I'm just as surprised as you all!"

Ai just stared at her, before leading the way inside.

END SCENE

* * *

><p>Isn't it weird how plays reflect real life? Anyways, the next chapter is the latter half of the play, and includes some humor. I'm also thinking of parodying the latter half of the Desperate Revival arc (if you don't know what that is, look it up on DCW). Oh and tell me how the play was!<p> 


	13. Play: ConanXRin Forever!

Now for the play's finale! It contains elements from DC, and a bit of original humor in the mix! (I know it's short, but it's my first attempt at writing a play)

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirteen<p>

The play went on like this for a while. Mayumi, Mikihiko, and Kenta kept forgetting their lines in later scenes, but Sonoko had gotten ahold of some loud music, and no one noticed.

The play's story went like this: Rin _did_ like Conan, and she _was_ jealous. Ai, being the good friend she was, decided to help Conan and Rin out, since they obviously loved each other. It was implied to the audience that Ai liked Conan too, but was never confirmed.

After around 20 minutes, the audience was getting restless, so Sonoko brought everyone backstage to share a new idea.

"Guys, if we're going to keep their interest, we're going to have to skip ahead to the romantic stuff! Here's what we're going to do…"

Soon, they all came back out to start a new part.

* * *

><p><em>Finale (moved up)<em>

Conan was walking home with Rin. The other four had been around, but had mysteriously been chased off by Ai.

Conan decided to use the freedom to his advantage. "Uh, Rin?"

"Yes, Conan?"

"I, uh, wanted to ask you something," said Conan nervously.

"Oh? Well ask away then!"

"Well, Iwaswondeirngifyou'dcom..." He was interrupted by Rin.

"Slow down, Conan! I can't keep up with you!"

Conan took a deep breath and said, "Rin, would you like to come out with me for dinner tonight?"

Rin took in a sharp breath. Conan was asking her on a date?

"Sure Conan! What time?"

"I'll come pick you up at 7:00!"

The two then went their separate ways, in high anticipation of the evening.

END OF SCENE

* * *

><p><em>That night – Bird's Eye View Restaurant<em>

Conan and Rin were enjoying themselves. Conan had picked Rin up on time, and they were now eating peacefully at one of the most expensive restaurants in Tokyo.

"Are you sure about this Conan? It looks expensive," said Rin, looking worried.

"Don't worry Rin!" exclaimed Conan, laughing, "I brought Dad's credit card!"

"You don't have to show off though," said Rin, looking around uneasily.

"I'm not showing off! I'm just decided to try out this new restaurant, and I needed a friend to come with me."

"The restaurant's been here over 20 years you know!" exclaimed Rin hotly.

"Is that so?" asked Conan, rubbing the back of his head. "Fine, I had another reason."

"And that is…" pressed Rin, not noticing the red tint that had appeared on Conan's face.

"Well, I don't really know how to say this, but…I…" Conan started stuttering through his words, in a completely OOC moment, "…I've liked you for a while. As…as more than a friend."

Rin's face had gone completely red. *audience forgets they're bored* She said, "Well, Conan, if that's true, then I have to say I've liked you for a while, too!"

They both grew quiet and looked across the table at each other. Then they slowly closed their eyes and moved forward. Then the lights went out, and cheesy romantic music started playing.

END SCENE

END PLAY

* * *

><p>When the lights came back on, all six participants went forward and bowed, to much applause. Then Shinichi and Ran stepped forward and bowed again, to even more applause.<p>

Then a loud feminine voice proclaimed, "And now for the beautiful scriptwriter, Miss Suzuki Sonoko!" Shinichi rolled his eyes as Sonoko pranced out on the stage and took a big bow.

Shinichi knew any teenager who wasn't crazy wouldn't cheer for Sonoko. So he quickly passed a message around to everyone so Sonoko wouldn't be heartbroken, as if she was, they'd all have to listen to her ravings later.

As Sonoko took another bow, Shinichi made a signal, and, as one, they all mimed vomiting,, except Shiho, who disliked all things childish.

There was instant uproar. Everyone started cheering, whooping, laughing, or made some other noise indicating amusement. Then they all walked off the stage, Sonoko still clueless that nobody had liked her script.

* * *

><p>LOL! The whole puke thing will come back to bite Shinichi later on. But next chapter, Shinichi starts slipping up on his 'disguise'! How will he avoid Ran's karate? Review and submit some ideas!<p> 


	14. Ran's Investigation

The aftermath of the play is here! And Ran starts investigating! Enjoy this chapter, the story's almost done!

* * *

><p>Chapter Fourteen<p>

"That was AWESOME!" said Sonoko, once the campfire had ended, and they were all heading back to the cabins. She was very happy about the turn of events, and was especially happy by all the applause she'd gotten.

Nobody trusted themselves to be reply, but Ran decided to take the plunge. "It was very…interesting. I think everyone had a good time."

Suddenly, Shinichi had another round of heart constrictions, which nobody but Shiho paid any attention to, as he'd been having them all week. It soon passed, and they continued walking.

* * *

><p>The next morning, they all went to the dining hall as usual. The camp paper was being passed around, and on the front page was a picture of the seven of them in their skit (or performance as Sonoko called it). There were several pictures, but the biggest was of Shinichi and Ran during the date scene.<p>

Sonoko took the paper and started reading the article. "You know, maybe I should go into theatre after all. Everyone enjoyed the play, and I have to say my performance wasn't too shabby either."

"Well at least you had more of a role than the time you put on the murder mystery at the church!" said Shinichi, causing everyone else (except Shiho) to laugh hysterically.

Sonoko was _not_ pleased. "_That_ play brought in a ton of money for the church! It was a work of art!"

"It was even more so with _you_ not in it," Shinichi muttered. Only Ran heard him, and she smirked at the memory.

Ran, thinking about it, found something odd. She'd never told Shinichi about the aftermath of that play. And how would the other four know about it either?

Ran took another look at Shinichi's friends, and suddenly realized why they looked familiar. They looked like adult versions of Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, Genta, and Ai. Another look at Shinichi, and she realized that it was actually Conan, not Shinichi.

Ran decided to test her theory. "Shinichi?"

"Yes, Ran?"

"Speaking of plays, it was too bad that Sonoko's play at school didn't turn out well, since there was that murder halfway through."

"Yeah. You should've seen the look on your face, though, when I took off that helmet. Not even Hattori was expecting that!" Shinichi continued chortling, ignoring the look of wonder on Ran's face.

'Drat,' thought Ran, 'if he's really Conan-kun, he's totally into the part. Maybe some of the others will spill the beans. I can't try Ai-chan because she's as smart as Conan-kun, and is probably as good an actor. Maybe Genta-kun?'

"Oh Kenta-kun?" Ran asked.

"Yes, Ran?" asked Kenta, busily devouring his food.

"Since you like to eat a lot, I was just wondering if you had a favorite food."

Kenta looked up at her long enough to say proudly, "It's unagi of course! Everything tastes good with unagi!"

Kenta went back to his food, but was suddenly interrupted by a furious shout from Sonoko.

"WHAT IS THIS?" Sonoko screamed, making the entire dining hall grow quiet. She pointed to a black and white picture on page 5 of the paper. The picture was a clear shot of Sonoko bowing, and clearly showed the others retching behind her.

Everyone started looking around nervously. Shiho, who hadn't participated in it, as it was a very childish thing to do, said, "Isn't it obvious Suzuki-san? They felt you needed extra recognition for the outstanding work you did with the play, so they put on an extra show for you."

Shiho went back to eating her salad, ignoring the awestruck looks of the others. Sonoko still looked mad, but didn't bring up the question again. She just poured coffee on the picture so she wouldn't have to look at it anymore.

Ran decided to continue her investigation. She tried asking Mayumi this time.

"Mayumi-chan?"

"Yes, Ran-chan?" asked Mayumi, looking up from her food.

"What all cases have you helped Shinichi solve?"

Mayumi looked suddenly nervous. "Well, Ran-chan," Mayumi started slowly, "Shinichi-kun and I haven't really done anything alone. We always go as a group. Besides, Shinichi-kun's the best, so you should ask him!"

Ran noticed Mayumi's nervousness, and the fact that she didn't answer the question. So she asked, "Then what was your favorite case, Mayumi-chan?"

Ran noticed that Shinichi and Shiho were looking suddenly nervous, and exchanged glances. Then Shiho put an arm on Mayumi's shoulder and said, "Don't worry, Esaka-san. You're just as good a storyteller as any of us."

Shinichi suddenly interrupted. "Guys, if you don't mind, I need to go to the restroom." Shinichi walked away, and only Shiho noticed that he was holding a red bowtie.

A minute later, Mayumi started giving her testimony on a case.

"Well, Ran-chan, if I had to pick a favorite, I'd probably have to say it was the one where we solved that code! Or rather _I_ solved it."

"_You_ solved it?" asked Ran incredulously. "Shinichi didn't?"

"Nah," said Mayumi, shaking her head, "Shinichi-kun was _stumped_. It was quite funny to watch."

"Why couldn't he solve it?"

"It was a code based on popular women's perfume. As a guy, he _couldn't_ have had a clue."

Then Ran noticed something interesting. Mayumi's mouth wasn't moving in sync with the words she was saying. It was almost like she was lip-syncing, and someone else was saying the words. And there was only one person who could do that: _Shinichi_. He was the only one not around.

Suddenly, there was a loud scream. Ran forgot about everything to look over to see what was up.

* * *

><p>Ouch, cliffhanger! The incident will be resolved next chapter, and I think I know just how to do it...<p>

Anyways, review this part, and you can submit crazy ways for Ran to put two and two together!

Note: The play at the church is a reference to OVA8. The other play with Shinichi as the Black Knight is from the Desperate Revival arc, which everyone reading this story should be familiar with.


	15. Ran Investigates Shiho

Now to resolve the cliffhanger! Ran gets a little more daring, too.

* * *

><p>Chapter Fifteen<p>

Apparently, some guy had gotten up the nerve to grope a girl, but the girl's boyfriend was currently taking care of the groper, physically.

The counselors all sympathized with the girl, and the groper was sent home, and the boyfriend got off with no punishment.

Ran was glad it hadn't been a murder. She turned back to continue the conversation, but suddenly, the new Camp Director told everyone it was time for the last day of camp.

Ran didn't get any more chances to ask more questions. They played field games that morning, and Shinichi always paired up with her, and they weren't around any of the others. Shiho sat out of all the pairing stuff, and it was funny watching Sonoko and Kenta try to get along. During the sack race, there were two people per sack, and Kenta took up almost all of their sack. So Sonoko was really PO'd. It was the same during the three-legged race, too.

Then came the relay races. Sonoko wasn't athletic, and Kenta was fat and slow to begin with, so they came in last every time. Shinichi and Ran came in first, as Shinichi played soccer and Ran took karate. Mayumi and Mikihiko were average.

During some of the later games, people quit pairing up, and it was every man for himself. Dodge Ball was funny, as Shinichi kept getting called out for kicking the balls. Then they played the 'Balance an Egg in a Spoon' game, where everyone failed miserably.

Ran had been trying to get near Shiho all morning, without success. She knew there was an easy way to determine if Shinichi were Conan, and Shiho was Ai. Ai hadn't ever warmed up to her, and Ran knew that if Shiho acted the same way, then they were likely the same person.

She knew Kenta and Genta were the same, as they liked unagi a lot, and were both fat and had small ten-yen sized bald spots.

She was pretty sure Mayumi was Ayumi, too. She didn't have any direct proof, but that lip-syncing she'd noticed keyed her in on the fact that Shinichi was afraid she might spill something, and Mayumi had been afraid, too.

Mikihiko was probably Mitsuhiko, but she had no proof of that yet. But instead of trying to rat him out, she decided to skip him and go straight to Shiho.

Shiho was doing pretty well at balancing her spoon on her nose, which was the current event. Ran went up next to her and said, "You're pretty good Miyano-san!"

Shiho didn't even look at her. Ran said, "Have you had a lot of practice?"

"Not really. I've just really good at hand-eye coordination. I'm also good at balancing stuff evenly."

"You're good at balancing?"

"Somewhat, Mouri-san. My passion is chemistry, and I've had a lot of practice with balancing the chemicals."

"You've had a lot of practice with chemicals? In high school?" Ran asked, confused.

"Actually, I graduated high school years ago. I've already graduated college, too."

Ran was shocked. She had been sure that Shiho was Ai, but this knowledge completely threw that theory out. But Ran realized that it might just be a cover story.

"If you know chemistry, then surely you'd know the chemical formula for acetate," said Ran, determined to show up Shiho.

"The formula for acetate is CH3COO. It can also be known as C2H3O2," said Shiho, as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

Ran was not to be perturbed. She remembered her chemistry classes and said, "If someone were to say AlCl3, what would you call it?"

"Aluminum chloride."

"What about KCN?"

"Potassium cyanide."

"CH4?"

"Methane."

Ran was shocked. Shiho had gotten them all on the nose, even the one about the organic molecules, which was, for Ran, a very hard part of the nomenclature unit.

Shiho smirked. "Done interrogating me now, Mouri-san?"

"Actually, I have one more question. Non-chemistry related."

"What?"

"…What's your cell phone number?"

During lunch, Ran made an excuse to sneak away from everyone to check out Shiho's number. She had Ai's cell number in her phone already, as she'd stolen Conan's phone in the past to get it, so it was an easy way to check. She compared the numbers. They were a perfect match. Ran now realized how to corner 'Shinichi' once and for all.

* * *

><p>HA! Shinichi is BUSTED! How's he going to get out of this one? Next up is Shinichi vs. Ran!<p>

Note: The whole chemistry stuff is correct, as I'm taking chemistry now in school, and I had the textbook in front of me. However, I can't correctly write the subscripts, and they appear as large numbers and not small ones. An example: H20=water. That's what I mean. So try not to get confused.


	16. I Know Who You Are, Conan kun

Now for the confrontation! But why does 'Conan' keep having heart attacks? (rhetorical question)

* * *

><p>Chapter Sixteen<p>

That afternoon, they all decided to go jump in the lake, as it was very hot. After changing in their cabins, they all trudged to the waterfront with their towels, sunscreen, and goggles.

When there, they all put their stuff in the supplied cubbyholes. Ran, watching Shinichi slyly, decided to prove who he was once and for all.

"Need some help with your contacts, Shinichi?" asked Ran, watching as Shinichi reached for his eyes.

Shinichi jumped a mile, as he hadn't realized Ran was watching him. "Ran…what contacts?" he stuttered, hastily putting his arms down. "I don't wear contacts. You know perfectly well I have 20-20 vision."

"Yes, Kudo Shinichi does have perfect vision," Ran began, "so why are you wearing contacts? I've seen you put them in and take them out several times."

The others were now listening in rapt attention.

"Also," continued Ran, "Kudo Shinichi wouldn't know anything about Sonoko's play at the church, the aftermath, or any of the cases Dad has solved since he's been away. _You_ know all of these things. Which leads me to one conclusion: you're not Shinichi."

Shinichi just stared at her in horror, before quickly recovering and saying, "Ran, why are you saying I'm not your best friend?"

"I've already given you my reasons. But those are circumstantial. The real proof is the contacts you're wearing right now. Only one person could know both me and Shinichi well enough to impersonate him. Right, _Conan-kun_?"

Dead silence. Sonoko was looking between Ran and Shinichi like they were both lunatics. Mayumi, Mikihiko, and Kenta were looking around nervously, and Shiho looked deep in thought.

"Ran…are you saying I'm a 7 year old brat? That's a laugh! Do I _look_ 7 years old?"

"I'm sure of it!" exclaimed Ran. "The other four are Ayumi-chan, Mitsuhiko-kun, Genta-kun, and Ai-chan!"

"Ran, you're not making sense…"

"FINE! I'll prove it to you!" exclaimed Ran hotly. She then took out her phone, and pushed in a number. An instant later, Shinichi's phone rang. Shinichi, figuring where this was going, took out the ringing phone, and quickly opened it to find it was his Conan phone. His face grew pale.

"HA!" exclaimed Ran triumphantly. "So you _are_ Conan-kun. Admit it!"

Shiho suddenly spoke up. "Mouri-san, if you really think we're not who we say we are, then why don't you ask us something only an adult would know?"

When Ran and Sonoko had turned to look at Shiho, Shinichi had quickly removed the contacts and put them away. Then he had sent a message to Shiho saying, 'OK'.

"Alright then," said Ran. "_Shinichi_, what exactly did you say to me in London? As a _high school detective_, you should be able to repeat _exactly_ what you said."

Sonoko suddenly grew _very_ interested. Shinichi's face suddenly grew red, and then he said, "I think I said something like, '_The heart of a woman who one likes…how can someone accurately deduce that?_'. Is that right?"

Ran was speechless. The only person who could know something like that would be…Shinichi. "You're really Shinichi?"

"Idiot, what've I been telling you this whole time? Yes, I'm me! Don't ever doubt it!"

"Then…why _are_ you wearing contacts, then?"

"I'm not. See?" said Shinichi, showing Ran his eyes, where there were no contacts present. Suddenly, the pain spasms came back, but _way_ more intense this time, and Shinichi realized that this was the end of him being an adult again.

He exchanged a look with Shiho, and as one, they both opened up their watches and knocked out Ran and Sonoko. Soon, the other four started having them, too. The propped up Ran and Sonoko by the cubby holes, grabbed their stuff, and ran off towards the cabins.

Once there, they quickly packed their stuff, but they removed a set of kid clothes apiece, and went into the bathroom to transform. Ten minutes later, five kids met outside the two cabins.

Conan quickly sent a text to Ran, and then called Agasa, who soon arrived. They snuck out of camp and went home.

* * *

><p>Next chapter is the aftermath of the story, and wraps up a few loose ends I want wrapped up. Then comes the epilogue. Anticipate them! And if you're going to file a Story Alert or something, please review as well!<p> 


	17. Ayumi's Big Question

Short chapter I know. But it's not progressing the story, so by my book it's OK.

* * *

><p>Chapter Seventeen<p>

Ran didn't remember falling asleep. All she knew when she woke up was that Shinichi had vanished again. Sonoko was sleeping beside her, but she didn't pay attention to this. All she had eyes for was Shinichi, who she was frantically searching for. When that turned out to be futile, she took out her phone to call him, but realized she had a new text message. It read:

_Ran,_

_I'm sorry that I had to leave again so suddenly. Another lead to the case came up, and as it was nearby, we went to check it out. However, I _will_ return, so please wait for me. _

_Shinichi_

Reading this, Ran smiled, in sadness. She was sad that he'd left so suddenly again, but she realized now that whatever his big case was was for him to know only, but that he'd return. Of that she was sure.

Conan and his friends had returned to Agasa's house after the shrinking fiasco. They'd been themselves for approximately a week, which was less than the estimated time, but Conan just figured that Hakase had miscalculated again, which for him was no surprise.

Two days later, Conan, Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, and Genta were hanging out in the park, as usual. The three kids had loved their week as adults, and were constantly going on about it. Nothing would shut them up, except Ran, who would glare at them a lot, as if Shinichi's leaving was their fault, and in a way, it was.

That day though, Ayumi looked preoccupied, and the other three noticed.

"Ayumi-chan?" asked Conan, "what's wrong?"

"…"

"Maybe she ate some bad rice this morning," Genta exclaimed unhelpfully.

"Actually, I was thinking about Ran-oneesan's confrontation," said Ayumi quietly.

Conan flinched at this. Ayumi was very observant, and he figured he knew what was coming.

"Conan-kun, how did you know what Shinichi-niichan said in London?" asked Ayumi.

The question was exactly what he'd been fearing, and he knew he couldn't get out of it. At least Ai wasn't there, because she'd give him a hard time about it, and would spend the rest of the day teasing him.

"Well, Shinichi-niichan called me a while afterwards," said Conan, fabricating an excuse on the spot, "and he told me the gist of what happened. I just took what he told me, and told it to Ran-neechan in the way he probably would've said it to her."

"Oh, OK!" said Ayumi, cheering up considerably. "It's good that's what happened. After all, _you_ couldn't _really_ be Shinichi-niichan, could you?"

"Of course not. It was just a part of the charade."

Genta and Mitsuhiko were watching them talk with envy in their eyes, and Ayumi's next phrase drove them to drastic measures.

"Well, then Conan-kun, I have to ask you one thing. Will you promise me not to move away in the next ten years? You're just _so_ handsome as an adult!" She gripped onto his arm tightly to prove her point.

"Oi Conan!" shouted Genta at once. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Genta-kun, I think it's _wedgie time_!" said Mitsuhiko in glee.

Conan immediately detached himself from Ayumi and took off running, with the other two guys in fast pursuit, with Ayumi looking on in horror. Everything was back to normal, and no one was the worst for wear for it. Or were they?

* * *

><p>Epilogue's up next! There's a significant time skip, so don't expect a continuation of the chase scene. More ShinichixRan next time, though nothing romantic. It'll be as funny as the confrontation! Oh, and it'll probably be kind of short, too. It depends on my mood. And having to take care of a bunch of two year olds this morning didn't help matters.<p> 


	18. Epilogue: The Real Truth

The epilogue is here! Contains a time skip, and a happy ending typical for my stories.

* * *

><p>Epilogue<p>

_Six months later…_

Ran was walking down the street. She was missing Shinichi again. Suddenly, she received a call from Shinichi. Or rather a text.

_Ran,_

_I've finished the case finally. It's finally over. There's a lot of wrap-up work to do, so I don't know when I'll be home, but I know it won't be too long. So hang in there!_

_Love, _

_Shinichi_

_P.S. Miyano sends her regards. _

Ran was too happy at this to notice that only Shiho's name was at the bottom. Ran went home skipping in joy.

The next morning, the story of the defeat of the Black Organization was all over all the news channels.

"And so," said the newscaster, "the defeat of this criminal organization is owed to the American FBI and a local Japanese boy by the name of Edogawa Conan. Conan-kun has been living with the Meitantei Mouri Kogoro for well over a year, and it is speculated that he learned the skills necessary from Mouri-tantei. In other news…"

Ran quit listening after this, as she was so shocked at all the proceedings.

Then the door opened, and Conan entered. "Morning Ran," he said, walking over to the table to grab some food.

Ran looked at him incredulously, and noticed that he wasn't wearing his glasses. Then she realized that he'd called her 'Ran' and not 'Ran-neechan' as was normal for him. Ran put two and two together and said, "Shinichi?"

Conan looked up at her and said, "You have the same look as you did at the summer camp, Ran."

"SHINICHI!" exclaimed Ran. She ran up and hugged him tight. Then she let go of him and said, "Shinichi, you've got some _serious_ explaining to do. So start talking. And if I like your explanation, you _might_ get off easy."

Conan gulped and decided to start. "Well, it all started when I followed those men in black at Tropical Land…"

* * *

><p>Yeah, so Conan tells Ran the truth. There's been enough stories about him spilling the beans, so I didn't really say anything about that.<p>

For those who didn't pick up on it, the Organization has been defeated. Everyone mentioned in this chapter survives, and that includes the three kids. So don't get any wrong ideas and flame me.

With this chapter, this story is officially done! I had a ton of work while writing this, and combining that with Writer's Block and my Boy Scout Eagle Project does not make a good combination. But I got in done finally, and I'm proud of the results, even if I have to deal with only one or two people reviewing.

My next story will be Part 2 in my 'Minami Edogawa' series. Access Part 1 from my profile now, and I'll post the first chapter to Part 2 before long. Until then, THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING!

~CoolKid94


End file.
